Solo tu y yo
by Swaminaitor
Summary: Wendy empieza a sentir celos al ver a natsu con otras chicas. ... no se me ocurrio nada mas, pero si les interesa pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic, luego de pasar un buen tiempo leyendo otras historias decidí que probaría suerte haciendo la mía, y en este caso, será de Fairy tail, además que quería contribuir a esta pareja que considero muy buena que es la de Natsu y Wendy, y pues ya que es triste para aquellos a los que nos gusta esta pareja el no encontrar varias historias dije: "Al diablo, si no hay historias, yo hare historias", y pues por eso también quise hacer la mía, como recién estoy comenzando es muy probable que tenga muchos errores, y quizá esto no se vuelva muy popular, pero si entretengo a alguien con esto me daré por bien servido además de que disfruto mucho haciéndolo, pero bueno sin más que agregar empecemos con esto.

Disclaimer (aunque no se para que sea): ni Fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Nota:

N/A: creo que ya saben lo que significa, pero aquí pondré lo que se me ocurra o lo que siento al momento de estar escribiendo la historia.

N: es el narrador así que cuando vean esto imagínense al que narró en el primer capítulo.

….: estos "puntos suspensivos" son para hace una pausa generalmente cuando el personaje hace una mueca de estar pensando o también puede significar un silencio o simplemente para darle paso a una escena.

Luego se irán sumando otras posibles notas pero ahora sí, empecemos

_N: Era un día normal en Magnolia, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, si era un día normal, incluso en aquel gremio de magos tan desastrosos pero divertidos conocido como Fairy Tail._

Natsu: -¿¡Gray, maldito, estás buscando pelea!? –

Decía el chico de cabello rosa mientras subía un pie sobre la mesa y se agarraba un brazo en signo de estar buscando pelea.

Gray: -¡Puedes apostarlo flamitas, ni creas que podrás ganarme!-

Respondió el chico semi-desnudo, copiando el gesto del primero.

_N: Y así empezaba un día normal para nuestros amigos del gremio._

Erza:- ¿¡Que está pasando aquí?!- Grito Erza mientras entraba al gremio acompañada por una no muy sorprendida lucy, y una preocupada Wendy.

-¿Natsu, Gray, es que acaso no puedo irme 20 minutos fuera del gremio sin que ustedes traten de destruirlo?- Dijo la maga tratando de hacer que los dos chicos dejaran de pelear.

Pero inclusive con la intervención de Erza, Natsu y Gray seguían pegados cara a cara con una mirada asesina, dándole a entender a la pelirroja que había sido ignorada provocando una reacción en ella que ya varios conocemos …

Luego de unos momentos Erza se sacudía las manos mientras en el suelo estaban Natsu y Gray con chichones y moretones por todo el cuerpo. La pequeña Dragon slayer y la maga celestial no podían hacer nada más que mirarlos con una cara de convalecencia mientras una gota pasaba por sus cabezas y pensaban "Erza da miedo".

Luego de ese suceso el resto de la mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, mientras tanto, la maga celestial fue a hablar con su amiga más "normal" del gremio.

Lucy: -¿Levy-chan, que estás haciendo?- pregunto lucy al ver que su amiga estaba frente al tablón de trabajos, buscando algo con la mirada mientras tenía una cara pensativa.

Levy: -Ah!, Lu-chan lo que pasa es que el otro día estaba en el pueblo, cuando de repente vi algo que llamo mi atención.- Dijo Levy tratando de no profundizar en el tema

Lucy: -Ohhh, ¿y qué tiene que ver eso con que estés observando con tanto detenimiento el tablón?- insistió curiosamente la maga celestial.

Levy:- Lo que pasa es que lo que vi es algo que me quiero comprar, pero con los ahorros que tengo por ahora no es suficiente, asi que estoy buscando un trabajo fácil y que pague bien para poder comprármelo.- Dijo un poco nerviosa.

Lucy: -oh, ya veo…. Levy-chan si quieres puedo prestarte dinero para lo que quieres.- le dijo lucy con una sonrisa a su amiga

Levy:- …pero Lu-chan, no decías que tenias prisa por juntar el dinero para la renta ya que tenías tres meses atrasados y si no lo pagabas lo antes posible era muy probable que tendríamos que encontrar una forma de reconstruir tu cadáver para que fuera posible reconocerlo y poderlo poner en un ataúd para sepultarlo como es debido?-

Después de que Levy dijo esto lucy empezó a sudar mientras mantenía su sonrisa y poco a poco su cara empezó a hacer un gesto de horror pero de manera graciosa.

Lucy: - ¡Lo olvide completamente!- grito mientras salía corriendo luego de haber tomado rápidamente el primer volante con la recompensa más alta que pudo observar sin ver lo que pedía el trabajo primero.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del gremio.

Wendy: -Natsu-san no deberías meterte en tantos problemas, algún día podrías salir malherido-Decía Wendy con un tono de voz entre preocupado y en forma de regaño (forma de regaño tipo Wendy) mientras curaba los golpes que había recibido el joven dragon slayer momentos atrás por cortesía de erza.

Natsu:-Es culpa del tonto de Gray por creer que es mejor que yo; además yo estoy bien, estos golpes no son nada.- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Entonces Wendy apretó uno de los moretones provocando así que natsu soltara un quejido cómico de dolor.

Wendy:-Hmmm pues a mi no me parece que no sean nada-Dijo en un tono medio burlón pero tierno al mismo tiempo.

Natsu volteo sonrojado por la vergüenza de que fue descubierto.

-Pero era de suponerse ya que son golpes de Erza-san- Dijo mientras sonreía de manera inocente.

Natsu estaba un poco irritado, pero no podía molestarse con Wendy por estar preocupada por él ya que hasta cierto punto le hacía sentir bien que a alguien le importara su estado. Entonces quito su mueca de "enfado" y sonrió mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Wendy.

Natsu:-Pero bueno, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi, Wendy- dijo esto ampliando más su sonrisa y mientras acariciaba su cabeza-

Wendy estaba un poco sonrojada solo tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su compañero de gremio; no sabía el porqué, pero recibir esas muestras de afecto la hacían sentirse relajada y feliz, ella suponía que era como si Grandine la estuviera cuidando, y veía al dragon slayer de fuego como si fuera una clase de padre o hermano. Pero prefirió no pensarlo más y seguir disfrutando del momento… o eso hubiera querido ya que se vio interrumpida por cierto gato volador.

(N/A: EL GATO VOLADOOOOR…. EL GATO VOLADOOOOR)

Happy:-Weendyy, últimamente has estado un poco diferente con natsu- dijo Happy mientras volaba junto con Charle para acercase hacia donde estaban los dos.

Wendy:-¿Enserio?- pregunto Wendy agarrándose con una mano el brazo y la otra tocando su barbilla de forma que se notaba que no lo hacía apropósito o que no se había dado cuenta además de que su cara decía "no lo creo".

Happy:-Si, ¿verdad Natsu?- pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo peli-rosa.

Natsu:-¿Enserio?- Dijo haciendo la misma cara y el tono de voz igual que el de Wendy.

Esta reacción hizo que el gato azul casi cayera al suelo.

-¿No serán imaginaciones tuyas, Happy?-

Happy quedo en shock y cuando se disponía a salir volando haciendo su clásica escena de "Lucy es mala" solo que esta vez con natsu, algo le impidió hacerlo y esto fue un…

Lucy:-¡NATSU NOS VAMOS, AHORA!- Dijo mientras tomaba a Natsu de su bufanda y a Happy de la cola y salía corriendo por la puerta principal del gremio tan rápido que dejaría a jet en vergüenza si fuera una carrera dejando a Charle y a Wendy solas y con cara de no saber que estaba pasando.

Se asomaron por la puerta y vieron como Lucy llevaba a rastras a natsu y a happy por la calle dejando a su paso una estela de polvo.

Charle:-Esos dos siguen igual de unidos que siempre, pareciera que no pueden vivir uno sin el otro.- decía charle con si tono de voz habitual.-

Al escuchar esto Wendy sintió algo raro, algo que no sabía identificar, solo notó que no le gustaba ese sentimiento.

-No crees lo mismo Wen...-

Charle no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la cara de Wendy tenía una expresión muy diferente a la habitual, era una cara de… ¿Ira?

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento, si te gusto la historia déjame un review y si notaron algún error o tienen alguna idea para mejorarlo igual coméntenlo y veré si es algo que pueda hacer.**

**P.D: aun no pienso en que tiempo esta ubicada la historia así que me arriesgare a decir que es después de los juegos mágicos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, Hola, perdón por tardarme en actualizar, pero entre semana no estoy muy disponible y apenas tengo tiempo de acercarme a la computadora…. O también tengo flojera jejeje, pero bueno, debo de decir que no voy a dejar mi historia ya que está apenas comenzando, y hace unos días me llego iluminación divina y ya se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero bueno, también depende de si les sigue gustando o no, bueno, aviso rápidamente que usualmente subiré un nuevo capítulo los domingos o los lunes en la madrugada ya que en esos días tengo más tiempo y es cuando transcribo todas las ideas de mi libreta de ideas a la computadora, y sirve que de paso los mejoro jeje, pero como también tengo obligaciones humanas (Estúpida existencia) habrá fines de semana que saldré de viaje por parte de mi escuela como por ejemplo la próxima semana, pero para compensar eso les traigo un capitulo un poco más largo hoy, así que comencemos.

Disclaimer (aunque no se para que sea): ni Fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Notas:

N/A: creo que ya saben lo que significa, pero aquí pondré lo que se me ocurra o lo que siento al momento de estar escribiendo la historia.

N: es el narrador así que cuando vean esto imagínense al que narró en el inicio del primer capítulo.

….: estos "puntos suspensivos" son para hacer una pausa generalmente cuando el personaje hace una mueca de estar pensando o también puede significar un silencio o simplemente para darle paso a una escena.

-""- un dialogo entrecomillado quiere decir que es un pensamiento del personaje

._._._._. : Estos puntos y guiones son para hacer cambio de escena

-**- : un dialogo entre asteriscos significa que el personaje está leyendo o arremedando algo

Luego se irán sumando otras posibles notas pero ahora sí, empecemos

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Charle se le quedo viendo a Wendy detenidamente aunque solo fueran unos pocos segundos, realmente era la primera vez que veía en su cara una expresión así, entre desagrado y enojo; apoyada en la preocupación que le producía el ver esto se atrevió a preguntar

Charle:-¿Wendy, estas bien?- dijo con tono de voz preocupado

El comentario de su amiga saco a la pequeña dragon slayer de sus pensamientos.

Wendy:-¿ah?-reacciono confundida – si estoy bien, ¿porque la pregunta, Charle?- Dijo ya con la cara inocente que la caracteriza.

Charle:-bueno, es que hace un momento tú….-

Wendy la miraba con cara de curiosidad, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-no, olvídalo, no es nada- dijo ya más tranquila mientras volteaba en dirección a donde se habían ido Natsu, Lucy y Happy-"no debo de apresurarme; si algo le molesta tengo que descubrir poco a poco qué es"- pensó

Wendy se le quedo viendo a Charle ya que el comentario que esta hizo le había provocado curiosidad; cuando Charle se dio cuenta de esto se puso nerviosa e intento cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-creo que deberíamos entrar ya- dio con un tono de voz que mostraba un poco su nerviosismo

Wendy: -Hmmmm- mascullo no muy convencida

Charle cada vez estaba más arrinconada, no quería apresurar el tema. Sentía que de seguirla viendo tendría que salir huyendo de ese lugar, sin embargo un ángel de pelo blanco vino inconscientemente a su rescate.

Mira: -Wendy, el master te esta buscando- Dijo mientras se asomaba desde el interior del gremio

Wendy:-ya voy- dijo mientras dejaba de ver Charle – ¿Vienes charle?- le pregunto a la gata.

Charle: -Tengo cosas que hacer, así que puedes ir sola esta vez- dijo mientras sacaba sus alas y comenzaba a levantarse del suelo –Nos vemos- dijo mientras se iba finalmente.

Cuando Charle ya no era divisible a los ojos de Wendy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dentro del gremio mientras se preguntaba para que la necesitarían; Mira vio entrar a Wendy por la puerta del gremio y le hizo una seña para decirle que se dirigiera a la barra, ella lo capto y fue hacia allá, al acercarse vio como Makarov estaba sentado hablando con Laxus y este al verla le dijo algo a Laxus, él asintió y luego se fue con su equipo.

Wendy: -¿Me necesitaba, master?- pregunto Wendy viendo al pequeño gigante

Makarov dio un sorbo a un vaso con agua que tenía y comenzó a hablar.

Makarov: -Wendy, como sabrás ha habido varios desastres últimamente en muchos lugares- dijo antes de volverle a dar un sorbo a su vaso

Wendy: - Si, hemos tenido varios temblores, el viento sopla muy fuerte y en algunas ocasiones llueve durante días, Gray-san creyó que era culpa de Juvia-san y la regaño, pero aunque no fuera culpa de Juvia-san ella parecía disfrutar el regaño de Gray-san, me pregunto porque- dijo con cara de duda

Makarov volteo a ver con ojos de ira graciosa a Gray que estaba platicando con Jet y Droy sobre kamisama sepa qué; a Gray le dieron escalofríos al sentir que alguien lo veía con unas intenciones no muy buenas, y asustado de que fuera Erza otra vez decidió irse a tomar un trabajo él solo, o eso creía él ya que sin que se diera cuenta Juvia lo siguió desde lejos.

Makarov aclaro su garganta y continúo.

Makarov: -Eheem, No te preocupes por eso ahora- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca –Pero volviendo al tema principal, los desastres ocurridos durante las últimas semanas han ocasionado muchos accidentes en la ciudad- dijo retomando la seriedad

Wendy sabía eso, pero no comprendía cómo estaba relacionado eso con ella.

Wendy: -Pero master, no entiendo, ¿para qué me está contando todo esto?- pregunto de manera que se notaba que no sabía para que la había solicitado el maestro del gremio

Makarov: -Recientemente nos han llegado varias peticiones de familias que tienen a alguien malherido debido a estos accidentes, y ya que es bien sabido por todos en la región de tus poderes curativos, nos han solicitado tu ayuda con mucha humildad- dijo Makarov un poco serio.

-Wendy, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, así que te lo preguntare- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir para hacerle la pregunta -¿Quieres ayudar a estas personas?-

Wendy: -¡Por supuesto que lo are!- dijo muy decidida y emocionada

(N/A: Pasar tiempo con Natsu hace que se te pegue la emoción jeje)

Makarov sonreía, le alegraba ver las buenas intenciones de la pequeña

Makarov: -Muy bien, puedes pedirle a Mirajane que te guie a los lugares donde están las familias- dijo-Ah, y una cosa más- menciono rápidamente ya que Wendy se estaba yendo –Te pagaran por tus servicios así que puedes concentrarte en eso sin preocuparte por tener que ir a algún otro trabajo-

A Wendy no le importaba mucho el dinero sino que le interesaba más el poder ayudar a la gente.

Wendy: -Si, está bien- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Mira

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._.

Mirajane llevaba a Wendy de casa en casa para que curara a los heridos, sin embargo, pese a su determinación Wendy no dejaba de preguntarse que fue ese sentimiento que tuvo en la mañana; Mira se dio cuenta de que Wendy estaba actuando un poco extraño

Mira: -Wendy, ¿está todo bien?- dijo mientras las dos caminaban por la calle cercana al departamento de Lucy

Wendy: -Eh?- dijo distraída –Ah, sí, todo está bien Mira-san- dijo sin poderse olvidar de lo que estaba pensando

Mira: -Hmmm- murmuro la peliblanca obviamente preocupada por su amiga

Estaban caminando por una calle que tenía a un lado un pequeño rio, Mira se sentía intranquila así que intento buscar un tema de conversación para alegrar a la peli azul

-"Si no mal recuerdo por aquí vive…"- pensó mientras volteaba a ver un edificio no muy grande y recordaba lo que había pasado en la mañana –"Lucy… ¡eso es!"- Mira creyó haber encontrado el tema perfecto para animar a la pequeña dragon slayer

-Oye Wendy, ¿no te pareció graciosa la forma en la que salieron Lucy y Natsu del gremio en la mañana?- dijo finalmente Mira

El comentario logro llamar la atención de Wendy y la maga~rival de la infancia~de Erza se dio cuenta de esto así que siguió hablando

-Levy me conto que Lucy debe varios meses de renta y que recién lo recordó y que debido a eso estaba muy apresurada por hacer un trabajo y que es muy probable que a eso se deba su actitud esta mañana- dijo mientras recordaba todo lo que había platicado mientras Wendy y el master hablaban.

No sabía porque pero ese comentario de Mira la había relajado un poco al punto de causarle gracia el imaginarse a Lucy frente a la encargada de su departamento pidiéndole perdón mientras huía.

-Pero ¿sabes qué?-Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Wendy

Wendy: -¿Qué?- pregunto ya normal y despejada de dudas

Mira: -Yo creo que a Natsu le gusta Lucy- dijo muy sonriente y con una voz parecida a cuando le dijo lo mismo a Lucy.

(N/A: lo dice igual que en el capítulo 50 y algo, cuando Lucy cree que le gusta a Natsu)

Wendy se detuvo en seco, tenía la cabeza agachada mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos, esta vez sabía que era lo que sentía, se sentía enojada, frustrada y triste al mismo tiempo; Apretó los puños muy fuerte, ahora en su mente se formaba la imagen de Natsu y Lucy agarrados de las manos y mirándose el uno al otro mientras sonreían, esto la irrito más, pero no quería que Mira se diera cuenta así que respiro hondo y trato de hablar lo más normal posible.

Wendy: -L... Lucy-san me conto que una vez le dijiste eso, y que fue uno de los peores malentendidos de su vida- dijo con una risa forzada mientras levantaba la cara

Mira se había asustado, la reacción que tuvo Wendy le preocupo demasiado, pero se limitó a pensar en que lo que le dijo la hizo detenerse por haber recordado algo gracioso y que temblaba un poco porque intentaba aguantarse la risa.

(N/A): si, en mi historia todos van a tardarse un poquito en darse cuenta de los celos de Wendy, algo así como por el capítul muajaja

Mira: - Si jeje, también le dije lo mismo de Gray, con razón me pareció rara su reacción cuando se lo dije- Exclamo mientras comenzaba a "imaginar"

Wendy: -"Mira-san ve romance hasta con dos rocas"- pensó mientras veía con una gota en la cabeza como Mirajane balbuceaba cosas de amor entre todos los miembros del gremio, hasta cierto punto daba miedo ya que tenía los ojos brillosos y sonreía exageradamente.

N/A: …. Hasta a mí me dio miedo cuando me llego la idea.

Wendy se tranquilizó mucho al pensar que todo había sido imaginación o fantasías de Mira, pero no se calmó del todo ya que se dio cuenta que no quería imaginarse a Natsu con ninguna chica, ella pensó que sentía lo mismo que una hermana pequeña cuando está muy apegada a su hermano y no quiere que la alejen de ella, sabía que era egoísta, pero por una vez en su vida quería serlo.

-Mira-san, ¿sabes a que misión fueron Natsu-san y Lucy-san?- dijo bastante seria, sacando a Mirajane de sus fantasías

Mira volteo a ver hacia arriba mientras ponía su dedo índice en sus labios y trataba de recordar

Mira: -mmm, si no mal recuerdo, la descripción de la misión era muy reducida, pero creo que era una misión de rescate-

A Wendy no se le hizo muy relevante este detalle

Wendy: - ¿Y cuánto tiempo tardarán?- pregunto de forma insistente

Mira: - Pues… debido a la falta de información no puedo decir nada preciso… pero por la naturaleza de la misión podrían tardar entr días- dijo un poco confundida por el cambio de actitud de su amiga

Wendy: -Hmmm- murmuro en voz baja

De pronto Wendy comenzó a correr por la calle dejando a una peliblanca muy desconcertada, a la mitad del trayecto la joven maga se detuvo y volteo a ver a su compañera

-Mira-san, démonos prisa, el siguiente lugar ya está cerca- dijo mientras retomaba su carrera hacia el final de la calle.

Mira: -… Ah… si claro, vamos- dijo mientras corría para alcanzar a Wendy

La chica de pelo blanco estaba muy desubicada ya que el tema fue cortado de forma demasiado repentina y lo peor de todo era que no sabía ni lo que había pasado.

-"¿Que fue todo eso?"- se preguntó mientras seguía corriendo

Y así continuaron yendo de sitio en sitio para curar a la gente

Por otra parte la mirada de Wendy había cambiado, ahora era una mirada de determinación…

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._.

Ese mismo día en la mañana, luego de ser literalmente arrastrado por medio pueblo cortesía de Lucy, Natsu se sobaba el cuello ya que aún le dolía debido a la fuerza con la que la maga celestial había estado jalando de la bufanda del dragon slayer

Natsu: -Oe Lucy, ¿A que vino eso de repente?- dijo mientras aún tenía la mano en el cuello

Lucy: - No hay tiempo, ¡vámonos!- dijo mientras caminaba rápido

Happy: -Lucy es mala- dijo mientras volaba sobre los 2 magos

Lucy: -¡A callar!, es su culpa que no tenga dinero para la renta por no organizarnos para salir a ningún trabajo- dijo frustrada

Natsu: - Pero es que las misiones suelen ser muy aburridas- dijo pesadamente - ¡Yo quiero ir a una misión rango S!- dijo emocionado mientras levantaba los brazos al aire

Lucy: -Natsu tu nunca cambiaras, ¿cierto?, recuerda que algunos no somos tan fuertes y que podríamos resultar heridos –

Natsu: -Tranquila, Tranquila, si es necesario yo los protegeré, inclusive si se trata del tonto de gray- dijo con su típica sonrisa

A Lucy ya no le extrañaba esa forma de ser del peli rosa, sin darse cuenta ya se había acostumbrado, así que solo sonrió por el comentario

-Bueno, dejando de lado eso… ¿Qué misión tomaste?- dijo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza

Lucy: - … Ahora que lo mencionas…-

Natsu y Happy: -…-

Lucy: - … No lo sé-

Natsu y Happy cayeron de espaldas ante tal comentario

(N/A: Clásica caída estilo anime)

Natsu: -¿Entonces porque vamos tan deprisa si no sabemos a dónde ir?-

Happy: - Lucy es boba- dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con las patas en señal de estarse riendo y volteaba a ver a Lucy

Lucy: -Déjenme en paz, solo me concentre en tomar la misión que pagara lo suficiente como para pagar mi renta- dijo mientras sacaba el volante con la misión que había tomado.

Lucy comenzó a leer el papel y luego de unos segundos dijo

-mmm, la misión es en un lugar un poco lejano… tardaremos más o menos dos días en llegar si nos vamos en tren-

Natsu con solo escuchar esa palabra comenzaba a sentirse mareado

Happy solo le daba unas cuantas palmadas a su compañero en la espalda para que se calmara un poco mientras volteaba a ver a Lucy y le preguntaba

Happy: - ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Lucy continuo leyendo, cuando de pronto su cara cambio, ahora se le notaba un poco preocupada

Lucy: -Aquí dice: *Ayúdenme por favor, mi hija ha sido secuestrada por unos bandidos, pagare muy bien a quien me la traiga de vuelta sana y salva*- dijo terminando de leer

Natsu: -mmm, eso no nos dice mucho- dijo ya recuperado de las náuseas que le canso el pensar en viajar en tren

–Pero…- dijo chocando su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda - si se trata de vencer a unos cuantos bandidos será una tarea fácil-

El dragon slayer lucia muy confiado, sin embargo Lucy era otra historia, la maga celestial ladeo la boca en señal de que no le gustaba ese tipo de trabajos pero realmente necesitaba el dinero para la renta así que no tuvo más opción que resignarse y rezar porque todo saliera bien.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Natsu aún emocionado

Erza: -Primero debemos de ir a ver al cliente para que nos dé más detalles-

Lucy: - Si, si, Erza tiene razón- dijo con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados

Natsu, Lucy y Happy: -…...…...-, - ¿¡Ehhhhhh!?- gritaron los tres mientras levantaban los brazos a un lado y veían con ojos exageradamente grandes a su compañera

Erza: -¿Qué?- dijo tranquila

Natsu: -¿Cómo qué *¿Qué?*?, ¿¡Que haces aquí!?- grito, y no era para menos, la pelirroja literalmente había salido de la nada

Erza: -Ohhh - dijo mientras un aura oscura salía de ella -¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo ir a una misión, Natsu?-

La mirada de la pelirroja era escalofriante a tal punto de que asustaría hasta a los muertos

Natsu: -N-No, cl-claro que puedes venir con nosotros, ¿verdad Lucy?- dijo nervioso viendo a la rubia

Lucy: -Hm, Hm- dijo en forma de afirmación ya que aún no salía de la impresión

...

-Pero Erza, ¿Por qué bienes con nosotros?- Pregunto Lucy cuando ya estaba más tranquila

Erza: - Pues te vi salir corriendo del gremio arrastrando a Natsu y tuve un presentimiento así que fui con Mira y le pregunte si sabía que había pasado, ella me contó lo que sabía pero no pude evitar preocuparme ya que una misión de rescate es bastante delicada, a pesar de que se trate solo de unos bandidos y supuse que ustedes seguramente harían un desastre- -¡Lo digo por ti!- dijo apuntando al mago de fuego cuya reacción fue únicamente el voltear hacia otro lado

-Así que fui casa a hacer mi equipaje para venir rápidamente con ustedes- dijo mientras señalaba una carroza llena de maletas detrás de ella

-"¿Cómo rayos no vimos eso?"- pensaron Lucy y Natsu al unísono

Happy: -Erza da miedo- dijo por lo bajo el gato azul

Erza estaba caminando cuando se dio cuenta que los demás seguían atrás así que se volteó para hablarles

Erza: -¿Qué están haciendo?, ¡vámonos!- dijo levantando la voz en la última palabra

-¡AYE!- gritaron los tres incorporándose

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Bueno hasta aquí se queda este capítulo, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y a continuación responderé a los comentarios que me han hecho:**

**NatsuDS: Gracias por seguirme, intentare que la historia sea interesante y si, lamentablemente no es muy común encontrar historias de esta pareja en español, pero motiva un poco el hecho de que ya haya más.**

**JP Gosick: Rigth now jejeje**

**x10go707: Qué bueno que te gustara y si, de hecho esa es la idea, llenar a Wendy de celos jejeje, pero poco a poco **

**treeofsakuras: jejeje que genial que te gusto, pues si, a mí también me cansa el tener que escribir siempre el nombre al principio, pero si no lo hago siento que me pierdo ya que apenas estoy empezando, pero puede que en algún momento si me acostumbro lo podría dejar de hacer, gracias por tu recomendación y que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado**

**ryze13: Gracias, eso intentaré**

**adara026: No planea hacer esta historia un One-shot, asi que aun continuara mientras les guste o mientras yo viva jeje**

**FairyTailForever: pues en un futuro no muy lejano si tengo planeado que Mira también se incluya digámosle de fondo en el tema, en este capítulo fue asi como para introducirla**

**El final de este capítulo fue un poco cortante porque estuve muy estresado mientras escribía esto ya que usualmente lo escribo en mis ratos libres mientras trabajo y a veces no me dejan concentrarme jeje (Estúpida existencia), pero los siguientes, espero, terminen bien**

**Y bueno como ya saben, algún comentario, queja, felicitación, recomendación, etc. Los escucho, muchas gracias y de ser posible nos leemos en 2 semanas (si kamisama lo quiere, en menos jeje)**


End file.
